Into The Night
by AerynSpeedleCaine
Summary: This is the first story in a series of song fiction drabbles about the romantic trials and tribulations of Hermione and Remus... I've entitled the series Love Conquers.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that you recognize from the Harry Potter 'verse. Nor do I own the song I've borrowed for this fic. It belongs to Benny Mardones, and all the "puppet masters" who pull his strings...**

**Author's Note: This is the first in a short series of song fic drabbles that I was rather inspired to write. And yes, it is a risque subject. But, I don't believe that it is wrong entirely. Because call me crazy, but I'm of the belief that a sixteen year old is of a mind to know the diff between right and wrong by that age. Besides, there is no sex involved yet. So, it is more harmless than harmful...

* * *

**

**INTO THE NIGHT:**

**She's just sixteen years old**

**Leave her alone, they say**

**Separated by fools**

**Who don't know what love is yet**

Uh-oh! Busted! Damn, I was so sure that everyone was preoccupied elsewhere in the house. I had hopes of getting to spend at least half an hour with my favorite girl.

But no; Murphy decided to come and kick me in the ass! So, Molly and Arthur came barging into the attic of Black Manor, where Hermione and I were having our secret rendezvous, and happened to catch us in a particularly heated clinch. Merlin, I thought the top of Molly's head was going to come off, in a cartoonish exaggeration of blowing her stack. If it wasn't such a serious situation, it would have been funny. But, if you want to know what was even worse? It was seeing Arthur lose his cool. I didn't think it was possible- until now.

Arthur practically ripped me a new one. He's even made a few not so nice comments about my particular affliction.

I'll overlook it this one time, because I know that he was just shocked and upset.

However, Molly is starting in on Hermione; giving her a major guilt trip. Like only a parent knows how. They refuse to see that we actually care for each other deeply. In fact, we love each other, to be perfectly honest.

**But I want you to know-**

**If I could fly**

**I'd pick you up**

**I'd take you into the night**

**And show you a love**

**Like you've never seen- ever seen**

Do they really think I would hurt her? Or do anything she doesn't want to do, or isn't ready for?

I had thought that they weren't like that; if they actually believe I would do anything to hurt my girl. By Merlin, I would die for her if that proved to be necessary! That's how much I love her! I know that she's young. But, it wasn't as if I actually meant for this to happen. Neither of us did. It's just that we get along very well, we have an amazing connection. She understands what it feels like to be ostracized. To be made to feel less than worthy for something that is beyond our control. Me, being a lycanthrope; and her being a Muggle-born witch. Not to forget how formidably intelligent she is. And she is such a compassionate person. She sees me as a man, not a monster. And it makes no difference to her that I am, and will more than likely always be, a poor man. She doesn't make me feel inadequate for the things I don't have. Instead, she makes me see all the good things I do have (which, considering the life I've had is quite hard at times).

**It's like having a dream**

**Where nobody has a heart**

**It's like having it all**

**And watching it fall apart**

**And I would wait till the end of time for you**

**And do it again, it's true**

I refuse to feel guilty for what I feel for her. My only regret is the way we were found out. I loathe seeing Hermione in any kind of pain. I know that others will hurt her with their snide and hurtful comments, and/or accusations. And harmful and not so harmful actions. I would have preferred everyone find out gradually.

**I can't measure my love **

**There's nothing to compare it to**

**But I want you to know-**

**If I could fly**

**I'd pick you up**

**I'd take you into the night**

**And show you a love**

**Like you've never seen- ever seen**

Perhaps someday, when Lord Voldemort is defeated for good, I'll take her away from the Wizarding world. I'll take my precious love somewhere where they don't know us; away from the bigotry of the people in the Wizarding world. From anyone who would make her feel as if our love is something sordid and wrong…


End file.
